For the Love Of Pirates
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: !Beware!The Wild of adventures of the hetalia pirates! Aka: France,Prussia,and Spain w/Canada and others! Warning: Some Molestation by Francis to 6 yr old Matthew and some other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i decided to do a Pirate story. Cuz i just love them boys as pirate and i mean who doesn't?**

**(HUMAN NAMES WERE USED!)  
><strong>

**Show/Anime:Hetalia (As pirates)**

**Characters: France, Canada, America, Gilbert, Spain**

**Rating: M or T (i havent decided yet DX)**

**Couple(s):CanadaxFrance**

**Warning: A bit of molesting by Francis to 6 year old matthew  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of Pirates<strong>

Young six year old Matthew walk into his dark gloomy house soaking wet from the rain. The house was never without candlelight even at night. This was odd and something just didn't seem right.

"Mama? Papa? Al?" the boy said quietly walking into the middle of the dark kitchen.

He could hear the talking of men coming from the living room. The boy swallowed hard walking over to the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. He peaked over so he was just barely able to see. There were three men that stood in the room talking. They were the Terrible Touch Trio. And the lantern they carried with them shed enough light for him to see what they looked like. The first man was a dark skinned man with dark brown hair. (Obviously a Spaniard) Another with silver hair, crimson eyes, and a smile that seemed as if it had been planted on his face. (A Prussian) And the last one with blonde hair and blue eyes. (A French man) They were obviously pirates. You could tell by the way they were dressed and the swords on their belts. The young boy focused his violet eyes on another object in the room. It took his eyes a minute to adjust and make out the thing. His eyes widened in shock and he gasped for a second. It was his parents. They lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

The boy stepped back in fear slowly before turning around and running as fast as he possibly could up the stairs. The pirates obviously noticed because it wasn't long before Matthew heard footsteps walking up the stairs after him. But Matthew had ran the wrong way down the long hallway. He had nowhere else to go but into a wall. He pressed his back to the corner as if he was trying to squeeze himself into it. The crimson eyes glowed as the pirate walked towards the young boy drawing his sword from his belt. The Prussian pirate's smile widened as the lighting shed light into the dim house.

"Falsche Bewegung, nach Hause zu kommen kleinen Jungen. " The Prussian smiled approaching him with the sword.

Matthew looked away from the Prussian closing his eyes as tightly as possible.

" Wie kannst du es wagen den Blick von mir, du Bengel!" He growled.

He awaited his death from the pirate. But it never came.

"Now Gilbert what have i said about zat temper of yours." A new voice said walking down the hallway .

Matthew opened his eyes seeing the Prussian's back towards him. That must be the captain. That's the only reason he would have stopped from killing me.

"Desole captain." The Prussian apologized putting away his sword.

"Its fine now go back down stairs with Antonio I'll deal with ze boy."

The Prussian nodded and headed downstairs.

"now if i may ask what's your name." The blonde french man asked approaching young Matthew. He kneeled down in front of the teary eyed boy and looked at him. "No need to cry all i asked was your name." He wiped away the tears from the young boys face. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you i promise." He said giving Matthew a warm smile. Matthew looked at the mans warm blue eyes they were so nice and sweet it was almost to hard to believe he was a pirate.

"M-my name is Matthew.." He stuttered.

"Well Matthew do you know why i didn't let Gilbert hurt you?"

Matthew shook his head biting the corner of his bottom lip.

"Well first of all its because your so adorable and i couldn't let him hurt you. Especially not some one with sexy french 'air. And also because i couldn't let him end someone so young as yourself. So i will let you live on one condition." He paused. "I'll let you live if you come on my ship and live with me." He smiled.

"L-live w-with you? B-but I'm six what could you possibly want with me?" Matthew asked.

"I have my reasons... so what do you say? I promise to protect you from all ze other bad pirates. I wont let anyone hurt moi petite Matthew."

Matthew cheeks got red with a blush. He loved the way french sounded. The way it rolled off the tongue. And how sexual it sounded.. (no bad Matthew your only 6!) "O-okay. I'll go with you." Matthew finally got out.

"Merveilleuse!" His voice rang in excitement. "Well come on." He said grabbing Matthew in his arms and carrying him like a bride. "Antonio! Gilbert! Allons-y! Déplacez!"

They walked in the dark back out to the ship. Everything in the town was on fire and burning. They had pillaged Matthew's town. Stolen everything and anything. But Matthew hadn't even ever liked it there. All the kids either picked on him or ignored him. But they all loved his big brother Al... maybe this was going to be better for Matthew. No it was going to be better.

"Um... excuse me sir.." Matthew whispered out.

"Yes Matthew?"

"If i may ask what's your name.. if its alright for me to know."

"I cant see why you shouldn't know. My name's Francis." He said with a smile.

"Francis..." Matthew said to him self and smiled.

He always loved that name it was beautiful in Matthew's opinion. And it seemed like with every moment that he was in Francis' arms he began to be pulled in closer to the older mans chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so end of chapter 1 hope you likes it! PLZ REVIEW!<strong>

Translations:

Merveilleuse= Wonderful

Allons-y= Let's Go

Déplacez= Move it or hurry up (DX i cant remember)

Desole= sorry

Falsche Bewegung, nach Hause zu kleinen Jungen kommen = wrong time to come home little boy

Wie kannst du es wagen den Blick von mir, du Bengel= (ugh cant remember either sorry ! DX)

**Sorry if i spelled or translated anytime wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's Chapter 2!**

Be excited :D But i had a bit of writers block sorry :(

* * *

><p>Once they were on the boat Francis took Matthew to the captains quarters. It was a marvelous room. The air had a hint of wine and cigarette smoke in it but it didn't matter to the young boy it was just amazing to him. The room was filled with red and white. From pillows to the blankets. There were maps hung up on the walls along with the french flag that hung just over his bed. Francis walked him over to the bed and laid him down on it.<p>

"What do you think Moi Cheri?" He asked.

"Its wonderful!" Matthew replied with a smile on his face.

"Glad you like it." He smiled taking off his long blue coat and laying it on the chair that was pushed into his desk.

"So where am i sleeping?" Matthew asked.

"Here of course where else? You are my prisoner you know. So i need to keep an eye on you." Francis said sitting down on the edge of the bed taking off his leather boots.

Matthew crawled over from the middle of the huge bed to the side Francis was on.

"Something wrong moi Cheri?" Francis looked down at the young boy.

"No i just wanted to be closer to You." Matthew said quietly.

"Aw well isn't zat sweet." He smiled slipping off his pants and shirt so he was just in a pair of blue boxers. Francis got up for a moment going into his dresser drawers. He pulled out a white shirt and handed it to Matthew.

"What's this for?" Matthew asked examining the shirt.

"Get changed into it i promise i wont look." He smiled.

"Okay papa.." Matthew replied taking off his shirt and pants then slipping on Francis' shirt.

They both climbed under the covers and Francis blew out the candle. Matthew laid with his back facing Francis' chest and Francis placed his arms around Mattie.

"Mattie i have a question."

"W-what is it?"

"Did you realize you called me papa?" Francis said kissing Matthew's head.

"I-i-i did?" Matthew blushed in the dark.

"Yep you did. I kinda liked it. But lets get some sleep you had a scary day."

"Okay.. papa..nigh-" Matthew yawned drifting into sleep.

"Night."

In the morning Matthew woke up to Francis' warm breath on his neck. The side of the bed they laid on was really hot so Matthew tried to pull away. When he felt where Francis' hands were. His arms were wrapped around Matthews small waist and his hands laid on his groin. Matthew's face grew redder and redder at the thought of it being there.

"Francis!" His low voice squeaked. "Please." He shook older man trying to awake him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here's chapter 3 sorry for such a short chapter last time i had a lot of writers block recently so please bare with me but schools almost out so I'll have a easier time to write rather than be bothered with school work so here we go~

* * *

><p>Matthew blushed till his face was as bright as a cherry. "Papa!" his soft voice whine.<p>

Francis' bright blue eyes opened at the sound of Matthews' voice. "Yes Matthew what is it?" Francis asked kissing the smaller boys head.

"Y-y-your hands." He blushed.

"Ah." He smiled. "Well it doesn't seem like your friend down there minds it no?" Francis pushed down on Matthews' slight bulge a little.

Matthew gasped for a moment being taken by surprise by what the older man had done. Francis smiled chuckling a bit. Matthew couldn't understand why or what the man was doing. This had nev- no he couldn't say that. His older brother Alfred had done something similar like this to him before. But he didn't like to think about it. Francis gently rubbed his bulge making Matthew gasp and a moan left the younger boys' lips. Matthew quickly covered his mouth and Francis chuckled quietly.

"Is something funny?" Matthew said removing his hands quickly from in front of his mouth.

"No your just so cute... and the way you moan..." He purred. "Its gonna be difficult to keep my hands off of you now~" Francis whispered in a low sexual tone into Matthews' ear.

This sent chills down his spine. There was something about Francis that turned Matthew on even tho he was still quite young. It was a mix of Francis' body, his tone and voice, and also the way he spoke to Matthew. Possibly even the fact he was a pirate. But he treated Matthew as an equal. And Matthew loved that. He made him feel like he was more than just a kid. He made him feel... special. The only thing was he could do without all the touching and groping. Its not like he completely hated it. It was more of the fact that he didn't know what it was or why he was really doing that to him. In the town that Matthew grew up in there were no such things as two men being together. I guess you could say it was frowned upon. But what ever people did in the privacy of their house and bedroom was their business and if no one had evidence they couldn't say anything. Well adults wouldn't but the children... they were different. If they so much as assumed you were as they say 'gay' then they wouldn't have a problem telling you what they thought. How they felt. And on top of all that hate you, spread rumors, and make fun of you. Even if you never have said a word to them. And that was something Matthew never understood. Why did people have to be so cruel? Why did it matter what they think or it they don't like the fact that you love someone that has the same gender as you. Isn't that you love them all that counts?

"Matthew is something wrong you seem distant was it something i did?" Francis asked innocently with question in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry.." Matthew apologized.

"No need to apologize Mon Cheri." His french voice gave Matthew goosebumps all over.

Matthew bit his lip in the same bottom corner that he always did when he was either nervous or embarrassed. Francis slipped one of his hands up the shirt Matthew was wearing and rubbed Matthews' soft chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Matthew asked blushing again.

"Like i said Mon Cheri its hard to keep my hands off of you." Francis breathed kissing Matthews' neck.

Matthew cringed a bit from the kiss. It was so unexpected but Matthew wanted more. He wanted France to leave kisses all over his body. He wanted Francis to kiss every inch of his body and leave nothing untouched. But Matthew couldn't tell him it was to embarrassing and he was six. What a dirty mind Matthew had for a six year old. Maybe it was because of his brother or possibly it was the naughty side of Matthew was coming out. The side that he repressed. A side normally six year old children don't have. But Matthew had grown attached to Francis. He trusted him. And Matthew normally didn't give his trust to people easily. But Matthew felt a strong connection to him. Then out of nowhere Francis got on top of Matthew so that he was caged underneath him. He slowly unbuttoned Matthews' shirt revealing a patch of his creamy white skin.

"Papa!" Matthew yelped.

"Yes?" Francis acknowledged moving his hand down Matthew skin.

"W-what are you doing!" Matthew blushed.

"Nothing just examining your body i promise i wont do anything..." He paused. "Unless you ask for it." Francis said smiling.

Matthew bit his lip taking deep breaths trying to relax himself.

"That's the third time you've bitten your lip when you were with me Mon Cheri. Am i exciting you that much?" Francis smiled.

Matthews' face became extremely red and right when he was about to answer someone knocked on the door.

"Captain!" Gilbert called.

Matthew sighed with relief. "Thank GOD for that Prussian." Matthew thought.

For the first time he was happy that the Prussian was there to bother and interrupt them. And in that situation Matthew was happy he had interrupted.

"Yes Gilbert what is it?" Francis answered.

"Lars is here." The Prussian replied.

"Lars?"

"The Dutchman from The Netherlands."

"Ah!~ Well tell him I'll be right there." He Bellowed hopping out of bed.

"Aye-Aye captain!" Gilbert said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here is chapter 4 and i wanna say sorry for not putting a warning in before. And there's a Time leap :D some of the stuff i write/ have written i can believe i did but i did so here we go with chapter 4

* * *

><p>Francis got dressed and quickly went outside. Matthew Laid in bed (in a shock a little) listening to the conversation outside. There was a bit of yelling in dutch. But eventually they relaxed and talked in a respectable tone. Then a few hours later Francis came back in and Matthew was asleep.<p>

"aw well get sleep while you can your pirate days are about to start." Francis said pulling the covers over Matthew.

And that's how it all started.

_9 Years later... (when Matthew is 15 :D)  
><em>

"_Matthieu_!~" Francis called.

Matthews' head popped up from what he was doing. "Yes?"

"_Come here_."

"Yes sir." Matthew replied walking over to Francis. "Yes? What did you need?" Matthew asked.

Francis grabbed Matthew around his waist and pulled Matthew close to his body. "_Nothing i just wanted you~" _Francis said smiling.

Matthew Blushed as he always did when Francis said those sort of things to him. "O-oh." Matthew stuttered.

Francis smiled moving his hand down onto Matthews' butt.

"...JAIL BAIT.." Gilbert coughed making Antonio giggle.

Francis let go of Matthew and looked over to Gilbert and Antonio with a glare.

"What was zat I'm afraid i didn't catch that." He glared.

"N-nothing!" They both quickly got out.

"What i thought now get back to work!" Francis replied throwing stuff at both of them.

Matthew Giggled slightly before Francis turned back towards him. Usually he never caught Matthew laughing but this time Matthew couldn't stop smiling quick enough.

"Something funny Matt?" Francis asked walking back over to Matthew.

"No." He tried to stop smiling.

"What i thought." Francis said kissing Matthew gently on his lips before walking back to go and steer his boat.

It was odd now because that's all Francis would do to Matthew. A kiss on the lips, some sweet talking, and sometimes he would put his hands on his butt, but that was it. And that kinda irritated Matthew. Why was it that he had no problem touching him when he was little? But ever since Matthew turned nine he hadn't touched him. And it was starting to irritate him. He wanted to tell Francis that he wanted to be touched but his shyness was getting the best of him again. And what made it even worse was that he slept in the same bed as Francis but nothing ever went down no matter how much he hoped it would. So he swore to himself later that night he would do anything to get Francis to touch him.

_Later that night..._

Matthew got into a small pair of underwear that had the french flag and one of Francis' shirts. He blew out all the candle's except for one so the room was dim but bright enough to see. Matthew crawled onto the middle of Francis' bed and positioned himself. He placed his left arm above his head and bent his right leg a bit more than his left. Matt waited a few moments when he heard Francis' foot steps in front of the door. Francis walked in not prepared for what he was about to see. The older mans mouth dropped open at the sight. His eyes looked Matthew up and down two or three times making sure he didn't miss anything_. _He started at Matthew's long legs slowly looking up towards Matthew's crotch. His eyes starred there for a few moments he remembered how Matthew's body looked when he first got him. He was so small. But just as adorable as he was now. No adorable isn't the word he would use it was more like.. _'Sexy'._ "But why all of a sudden was Matthew dressing like this and acting this way?" Francis thought. It didn't take him to long to realize why. He wanted to be touched and who was Francis to stop Matthew from getting what he wanted? Francis' approached the bed and looked down at Matthew.

_"Do you like what you see papa." _Matthew said trying to sound sexy.

Francis smiled at Matthew_. "I always like what i see when it's you Matthieu.~"_ He said making Matthew blush.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so yeah hoped you liked it plz review!<em>

_Sorry I've had a bit of writers block recently **WRITERS BLOCK BE GONE! **Okay i tried so i hope it works!_

_ And i wasn't trying to make Francis seem like a rapist i never was going to make him rape young 6 yr old Matthew I'm not sick i promise! So plz no hate comments!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

..Okay so I'm **FINALLY **out of school and i have huge writers block again DX curse you! But I'm going to try to finish this eventually and write some more stories. Oh and does anyone have any ways to get rid of writers block cuz I've heard that writing some oneshots help but I'm not sure anyways here i go _I'm SOOO Sorry if this chapter sucks~!_

* * *

><p><em>'YES!'<em> Matthew thought. It was working and that's all Matthew could have hoped for. But the only thing was could Matthew go through with it? This hadn't ever happened and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet. He had such dirty thoughts as a kid that he wasn't embarrassed about but now he was to shy to even think of things like that. Why? Why did he have to be the shy and soft-spoken one out of his brothers? It didn't make sense he was probably the quietest one and most likely the only one who didn't start/get into fights. (unless it was_ with Al) _For some reason no matter how hard Matthew tried once Alfred got under his skin there was no way a fight wouldn't star_t. _It often took Matthew's eastern brother Amoux (_Montreal_) (:D p.s. i named Montreal if u were wondering) And Al's Brother Micheal (Massachusetts i named - him too) to separate them from each other when they fought. Even though they were brothers well.. "half brothers" Alfred new just the right thing to say to anger Matthew. But the oldest brother Arthur (England) was always there to stop the battles when they really pissed each other off. And after fights Matthew would crawl into Arthur's bed and lay there until he found him and then would lay with Matthew telling him it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't to blame. Matthew was the '_baby'_ after all. But most of the time Arthur seemed to favorite Alfred. Oh shit Matthew completely had forgotten about them they must of been freaking out about his disappearance. But by now they must of given up looking and assumed he was dead. I mean their parents were deceased now and that meant Arthur was the 'Guardian/Caretaker' of all of them now and he must have a lot on his plate so looking for Matthew must of not seemed big..

_"Matthieu?" _Francis called snapping Matt out of his confusion again.

_"Y-yes?" _Matthew replied forgetting for a moment what he was trying to accomplish.

_"Your doing it again." _He said sitting on the bed right next to Matthew not more than an inch or two away._ Francis_ slipped off his thick winter coat and boots as he usually did after the long day. It had gotten a lot colder_ recently_ out of no where. Guess it's natures way of saying Summer is over and fall and winter are coming real soon. But Matthew didn't mind it he was use to it now and he loved the cold weather mostly because he got to snuggle up by Francis just by using "I'm cold" excuse. So it was worth dealing with.

_"_Doing what papa?" Matthew slipped out quietly.

_"Being distant~" _Francis replied looking over his left shoulder at Matthew who had relaxed and gone into a more comfortable position.

"Aw what happened to my _Zexy _pose." Francis jokingly whined.

"I'm sorry _Papa. _Would you like me to get back into that position._"_ Matthew said waiting for an answer.

"No It's fine you look Sexy anyway you lay and anything you do." Francis grinned running his hand through Matthew's hair ruffling it a bit.

Matthew loved Francis' touch in any form and anyway he could get it. Francis' soft hands caressing him. Matthew loved it and never could get enough. And it always lit up his face with a smile.

"So Matthieu just a question but.. whats with the get up?" Francis asked looking the boy over once more.

"oh... it was nothing.." He answered remembering why he looked like this.

"I know it was something Matthieu."

"It wasn't i promise." Matthew said avoiding Francis' eyes.

"Really is that the truth?" Francis replied seeing through the charade.

"Yep."

"Really. Zen why aren't you looking my in ze eyes?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do i have to always look you in the eyes?"

"Well when you don't look me in ze eyes i know your lying." Francis pointed out. "So what's ze reason?"

"It wasn't anything big... it's just you haven't touched me in a while and..."

"Ahh~" Francis cut in. "So this is what its about."

"It's no big deal... forget i said any-"

And Francis had cut him off once more but this time with a kiss. Francis pulled away and smirked at him. Matthew's face was flushed just by the kiss.

"You get zis flushed from a kiss and you wanted me to touch you i don't zink zat would have worked so well." Francis teased.

Matthew blushed again in embarrassment biting his lip. His bottom lip was sore from all the times he had bitten it over the past years. But his whole family had that quirk but most of them bit it for other reasons.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the sucky chapter ending ill make the next chapter better i promise! Im still dealing with this freakin writers block but im getting through it. So yeah PLZ REVIEW!<em><br>_

_Ok you people better be happy cause I'm staying up til 1a.m. Some times just to finish the chapters and if my mom found out i'd die and lose my computer again T-T So i hope you guys love me._

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so i **Almost** gave up on this story because i didn't have any ideas but my friend talked me into continuing it. She gave me some ideas to so i hope you like it here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy it and review!~

* * *

><p>Francis smiled at Matthew warmly before kissing the sore bitten area. "Why do you bite you lip?" He asked.<p>

Matthew shrugged. "I don't do it on purpose it was just a habit i acquired over the years ... Guess you could call it a quirk"

"Well its a cute quirk." Francis smiled.

Matthew blushed again this time yawning.

"You tired?" Francis asked.

Matthew nodded laying down on his side and putting his head on the soft sky-blue pillow. Francis gently ran his fingers through Matthew's golden locks. His touch was so soothing and Matthew began to drift to sleep.

**In the Morning...**

Matthew awoke in the morning to a lot of commotion and the loud clanking of metal. "What's that." Matthew thought sleepily. He climbed out of bed and walked out onto the deck. It was a sword fight between Francis and... No way. Matthew's eyes opened wide. It was his brother Arthur he couldn't believe it. And what made it even more unbelievable was that his brother Alfred was there to. Then it hit him. They were fighting for him. Well they were attempting. Then the swords his brothers held went flying and Francis was pointing the sword at both of them. They stepped back avoiding the sword.

"Alfred get behind me." Arthur said. Alfred did as he was told with out arguing.

"Protecting him zats so sweet." Francis said pointing the sword at Arthur's throat.

Arthur swallowed hard looking at the sword. "You Bloody Wanker! All i want is my brother." His English voice strained.

"Well you cant have him he's mine I've had him for nine years so i think I'm entitled to him. Now leave or I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"I'm not anyone's." Matthew said walking into view.

Arthur's face filled with shock and about a million other emotions. "Matthew..." Arthur spoke softly.

"H-hey arty." Matthew smiled.

"Y-your so big!"

"Yep that's what happens when you've been gone for 9 years."

"But there's something diff-" Arthur paused his mouth dropping open. "You didn't." He focused his eyes on Francis. "You dirty french slug! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BROTHER!" He screamed.

"What are you rambling about you Feb?" Francis asked smirking

Arthur's eyes widened. "How dare you call me that! You Frog!"

"Sinking to my level are we?" Francis smiled.

Arthur started to grind his teeth. "You French are all the same! You use the charm you think you have to get into peoples pants and the rest of the people you don't like your rude too." Arthur stated.

"Keep believing that.." Francis rolled his eyes.

"Just watch Matthew is only gonna be worth a few fucks then your gonna get bored with him and throw him away like an old toy!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've know people like you!" Arthur screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!<strong>REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!<strong>**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!****

Oh my god Matthew brothers are here :D are they going to take Matthew back or not? Wait and find out in the next chapter! And sorry for it being short plz forgive me!

Slang used:

Feb= Fucking English Bastard (yeah its a real racial slur)

Please excuse that cussing and the slurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so after a lot of writers block i think I'm finally out of it for the moment. I hope. But while I'm out of it I'm gonna write so please bare with me and sorry for such short chapters! But here we go!~

* * *

><p>Francis looked at Arthur with a smile. "Oh is that so?" He smirked.<p>

Arthur just scowled at Francis not saying anything.

"Using the silent treatment are we." Francis said grabbing Arthur By his jaw.

"Don't touch my brother!" Alfred said grabbing one of the swords and pointed it at Francis' back. Francis cocked his head to the side looking over at Alfred.

"Really now pointing a sword at me." He paused turning around. Francis reached for something in his belt. He pulled out a pistol; pointed it at Al, and cocked it. "Wrong move." He said putting his finger on the trigger.

"Francis! Don't! Please!" Matthew called running over and standing in front of Alfred.

"Pourquoi ne pas?" Francis asked.

"Parce qu'il est mon frère Francis." Matthew replied.

"Whoa Mattie you speak..." Al paused to think. "What ever language that is!"

"Its called French dumb ass." Francis snarled.

"My bad really it is I'm sorry i don't speak idiot." Al replied being a smart ass.

"I could say the same to you... You imbecile." Francis growled.

"Francis S'il vous plaît être la meilleure personne." Matthew asked.

"Beaux-seulement pour vous mon chérie." Francis smiled kissing Matthew's hand making him blush.

"EW IT TOUCHED YOU!" Alfred said immaturely.

"Oh grow up why don't you." Francis scowled.

"Please can we not do this." Matthew asked trying to get them to stop.

"I don't see why i have to be the mature one when he's not." Francis grumbled.

"Well at the moment neither of you are being mature." Arthur cut in giving Matthew a break.

"Oh look who's talking Bushy brows."

"Bushy Brows! Well it's better than being a french pervert!" Arthur gave up trying to be nice. And started to yell at the Frenchmen like there was no tomorrow

Matthew just sighed stepping back watching as they all argued.

"¿qué están discutiendo?" Antonio asked.

"No idea Antonio. No idea at all." Gilbert replied leaning against the wall.

"Oh Dios, son como un viejo matrimonio." Antonio added making Gilbert chuckle.

"You okay Matthew?" Gilbert asked looking Matthew's way.

"Yeah just a bit of a head ache." Matthew replied rubbing his temples.

"Aw poor señor Matthew." Antonio said. Gilbert looked at Antonio nodding in agreement.

The arguing went on for what seemed like days to Matthew when it finally stopped. "Thank you lord." Matthew thought looking up to the sky.

"Fine we'll let him make his own choice." Arthur said quietly just barely loud enough for Matthew to hear him.

"Let who make what choice." He asked. They all turned towards Matthew looking at him.

"Matthew we want you to come back with us. But we can't force you to come with us. So we want you to choose. Do you wanna come with us? Or stay here." Arthur asked.

"I... um..." Matthew barley got out. He wasn't good with making choices in fact he hated it. "Why did they have to come and make him choose." He thought. "Why couldn't they just not look for me. Things would of been a lot easier rather than having to choose."

* * *

><p>God another cliff hanger don't hate me :P Btw like i said sorry if the chapters are short! It's not my fault I've just been sleep deprived and had writers block. So I'm just getting my creative flow back. So please like I've said bare with me i promise it'll be worth it!<p>

Translations:

Pourquoi ne pas= why not

Parce qu'il est mon frère= Because he's my brother

S'il vous plaît être la meilleure personne= Please Be the better person

Beaux-seulement pour vous mon chérie= Fine only for you my dear

¿qué están discutiendo?= What are they arguing about?

Oh Dios, son como un viejo matrimonio= Oh god they're like an old married couple

Sorry if i mistranslated anything!

**Please Review!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for short chapters (But i promise this one will be longer :D) and if i translated or wrote anything wrong in french or any other language I'm not fluent in any language other than English. So please excuse any mistakes. Thank all of you who have bared through this with me so far and have reviewed. You guys are what keep me going so thank you!~ I wont hold you off any longer from the story so here we go~

* * *

><p>Matthew swallowed hard his face growing pallor. He didn't want to make this decision. He could either go back with his brothers to a town full of people who didn't like him and ignored him. Or he could stay with his fist love and the first person who treated him as an equal. But what ever choice he made he would end up hurting one of them. Matthew's throat became dry as he looked at his brothers then to Francis. If Matthew decided to go with his brothers he wouldn't ever see Francis again. But the same could be said if he went with Francis. After much consideration Matthew finally decided. He was going to put his happiness before his brothers. Yeah they were a big part of his life but they weren't all of it. There was a part of him that wanted to go back with his brothers but he would miss the danger and adrenaline rushes of being with Francis.<p>

"I..." Matthew uttered.

"Yes love go on." Arthur insisted smiling.

"I...I'm not going with you." Matthew finally got out.

Arthur's eyes just widened in shock; his smile disappearing. "Y-You aren't going with us.." His jaw tightened. "Your choosing some bloody french pervert over us? We're your family how could you do this?"

"What do you mean how could i do this? It's my decision and if you don't like it then to fucking bad!" Matthew raised his voice at Arthur. "I'm sorry..." Matthew said looking at Alfred's disappointed face.

Arthur's fists clenched in anger and frustration but mostly he did it because he was hurt. "Fine then... you're no brother of mine." Arthur swallowed.

Matthew looked at Arthur then to the ground. "Arthur..." Matthew almost whispered.

"I'm sorry Mattie.." Alfred apologized for the first time to Mathew and this time it wasn't even his fault.

"Well he made his decision... You can leave now." Francis smiled triumphantly just angering the short British man even more.

"How dare you... you.. YOU GOD DAMN SOAP-DODGING WHITE-FLAGGER!" Arthur yelled in anger. His eyes were looking every where at once when they caught sight of the french flag. Full of anger he went over to the flag and tore it down. He grasped it firm in his hand wanting to set it on fire.

"How dare you soil my perfect flag with your filthy hands!" Francis growled anger entering his voice.

"Perfect..?" Arthur looked at the flag smiling. "This is what i think of your "perfect" flag!" He said throwing it onto the ground and stomping on it. Arthur stomped it on it as if it was a cigarette.

Francis' face became red and filled with anger. "Comment osez-vous manquer de respect mon drapeau salaud!"

"ARTHUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Matthew called.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M DOING! THIS FRANCIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR DAMN COUNTRY!" Arthur yelled hocking up a loogie and spitting it onto the flag.

Francis' eye twitched and the vein in his head looked like it was going to pop. Then Alfred and Matthew looked at each other knowing shit was about to go down between the two men. And of course they were right. Francis grabbed Arthur by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the mast of the ship. Francis was of course bigger than Arthur so his feet were dangling off the ground.

"Francis!" Matthew called.

Francis looked over his shoulder and glared at Matthew. "What."

"Please don't hurt him.." Matthew said looking away From Francis' stare.

"Don't hurt him... i have every reason." Francis said pulling Arthur back then slamming his back into the mast as hard as he could. Arthur let out a groan of pain. "Does it hurt?" Francis said his sweet voice sounding cruel.

"STOP! Please..." Matthew tried to get out but his voice was about as loud as a whisper. But some how Gilbert heard him. Gilbert and Antonio grabbed Francis making him release Arthur from his grip. Arthur brushed him self off looking at Francis then to Matthew.

"I'm so sorry for you Matthew." Arthur said walking away.

Alfred quickly went over to Matthew embracing him. "Mattie... I know i haven't ever said this to you but... I love you. And it hurt when i found out you were gone... i thought.. some thing bad happened to you. And as much as i want you with us and not him i have to say if your happy I'm happy. And Hopefully i'll see you soon." Alfred said releasing him.

"ALFRED! COME ON!" Arthur called all ready back on his ship his voice annoyed.

"See you Mattie stay well." Alfred smiled hiding his pain of leaving his brother. Alfred got a running start to the rope before swinging on it and getting back onto the other ship. Alfred Waved and they were off. Matthew waved back slowly a part of him longing to be over there with them surrounded by the safety of his brothers.

* * *

><p>Ok so i hope you liked this chapter (told you it was gonna be longer) it was re-written many times and edited over and over cuz i couldn't make up my mind <strong>DX<strong> God i debate with my self **A LOT!**

Please forgive this for taking so long! Please Review! Lol lots of Hate from England and France. Oh and By the Way...England so DEFENITIZED (as they would say on demyx-time :D) France's Flag XD

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Comment osez-vous manquer de respect mon drapeau salaud= How dare you disrespect my flag you bastard!

* * *

><p>InsultsRacial Slurs:

Soap Dodger=From the French habit of not appearing to bathe regularly. Also France supposedly has the lowest per capita soap consumption in Europe

WhiteFlagger=Comes from the French surrendering (whiteflagging) many wars


	9. Chapter 9

It's been ALONG journey~!

For once i wont hold you off from your chapter so here we go!~

* * *

><p>Matthew stood watching as his brother's and their ship drifted away. He knew Arthur didn't give up especially not on his own commonwealth. And as much as Matthew wanted to believe his brother was 'almost' as perfect as an angel he knew that wasn't true. I mean he was nice but when angered he was horrible. Matthew had seen what Arthur had done to Steve (Australia) another of Arthur's commonwealths. He put the young boy on an island all by himself to deal with the islands' problems. And Matthew didn't plan on that happening to him so he always tried to be on the Mans' good side. But this time Matthew was afraid he may have pushed Arthur over the edge. Matthew sighed hoping all of this would just end already.<p>

After Francis finally calmed down Gilbert and Antonio let him go. He went over to Matthew and put his arm around his waist. "I'm sorry Mon Cherie. I didn't mean to get like that its just-" Francis got cut off by Matthew putting his hand over his mouth. "

"Its okay. I understand."Matthew smiled.

That smile warmed Francis' heart and made him feel at ease. Francis removed Matthew's hand and kissed the top softly. "Je t'aime." He purred making Matthew almost forget about what had happened earlier. Matthew hugged Francis wrapping his arms around his waist. Francis planted a kiss on Matthew's forehead and smiled at him.

"Papa.."

"Yes? What is it Mon Cherie?"

"Why do you say you love me?" Matthew paused getting a look from Francis. "What i mean is your 21 and I'm 15 what interest could you find in me?" He gazed up at Francis.

"Well ever since the moment i met you i knew there was something different about you. You weren't like most people I've met. You're different and i like that." He smiled. Matthew climbed up onto his tip toes and kissed Francis. Francis leaned down giving him an easier time even tho he wasn't "that" much taller than him. "Well Matthieu would you like to have some 'fun' as they say?" Francis smiled wiggling his eye brows. Matthew's face became flushed for a moment then he nodded yes. Francis picked Matthew up and took him to the captain's quarters. He put a: **_"__DO NOT DISTURB"_** sign on the door. And that night Sparks flew for both Francis and Matthew.

In the morning...

Matthew woke up the way he did the first morning he was with Francis; In his arms. In fact this was one of the first days in a long time that Matthew woke up with Francis next to him. Matthew looked around and noticed his along with Francis' clothes scattered around the room. When he realized that Francis and him were laying butt-naked next to each other. This thought made Matthew turn red even tho they had sex the night before. But it was still awkward well... to Matthew at least. Matthew turned so he was facing Francis and he snuggled up against him. "Well good morning Matthew." Francis smiled putting his arms around the younger man.

"Morning." Matthew yawned.

"How are you? Not to sore i hope." Francis said teasingly.

Matthew blushed at that statement but it was true he was a bit sore come to think of it. "A l-little." Matthew said quietly.

Francis smiled at the statement. "I'm sorry if i was a bit to ruff for you." He whispered in Matthew's ear teasing. "But. Your body didn't seem to mind it too much. Actually your body adjusted to me fairly quickly. If i didn't know i could have sworn you'd done it before..." Francis said realizing that all the signs were there. He put his fingers under Matthew's chin and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other in the eyes. "Matthew now i want you to answer something for me."

"What is it papa?" Matthew asked confused not understanding what he was getting at.

"Have you ever sex with anyone else?" He asked concerned and a little jealous.

Matthew's eyes widened at the question. "N-no. I mean i was touched a little but-" Matthew got cut off by a finger to his lips.

"I don't need to know anything more Mon Cherie. As long as i was your first." Francis said kissing Matthew. Matthew put his arms around Francis' neck and Francis pulled him close so their bare skin was against each others.

"Je t'aime" Matthew said smiling. Those words brought a smile to Francis' face and warmed his heart.

"Je t'aime trop" He said back.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry but that was such a sweet moment i didn't want to go into details about France and Canada's 'fun'. Please don't hate me for that! DX I'm sorry! Anyways hope you liked this chapter!~ This may be the end of this story but I'm not sure but if it is I hope you liked it. If i get more ideas I'll continue it but i think if i end it that it'll be fine. Cuz its a sweet ending but if you guys really want me to continue it... Please review! But I need your support to do this cuz with out you guys this isn't possible. So please tell me what you want me to do because I'm more than happy to oblige you guys ^-^ <strong>REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Hope you've Enjoyed My Story I hope to possibly write more if not then i plan to write other stories that i hope you support by reviewing~!<br>**

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Je t'aime = I love you

Je t'aime trop =I love you too


End file.
